


reunion is just another word for gossip

by Desolate_Smog



Series: small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolate_Smog/pseuds/Desolate_Smog
Summary: Roman's just come home from filming his big break! It's the perfect time to catch up with his high school bestie.Writer's Month 2020, Day 1 - tattoo artist/flower shop AU
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, mentioned Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859371
Kudos: 19
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	reunion is just another word for gossip

“Patton! Your prince has arrived!” Roman announced as he approached his old friend’s table. “How are you? I haven’t seen you since high school!”

Patton giggled into his hand, standing up and giving Roman a hug. “Roman! I missed you!”

They settled down at the table after the hug finished, grinning widely at each other.

“How was England?”

“Magical, truly a place of dreams!” Roman exclaimed. “And filming was a breeze; it’s going through editing now. Lord, I’m happy to be back home though,”

“That’s amazing Ro! I can’t wait to see it!” Patton bounced about in his excitement.

“I can’t wait to show it to you!” Roman said, feeding off of Patton’s energy. “What about you, padre? What have you been up to?”

Patton’s smile softened, and Roman was on the change like a lioness. “I see that smile! I know that smile very well! Which lucky guy has captured your heart?”

Patton pulled out his phone, happily swiping until he hit a particular photo. “Look at him, he’s so sweet!”

Roman pulled the phone closer, taking note of the gentle slopes of Patton’s boyfriend’s face, the way the man stared at the person behind the camera with complete fondness. He had a book in his hand that revealed a sleeve of tattoos up his arm, and long hair that was barely held in place by a hair tie.

“Patton, he’s gorgeous!”

“I know!” Patton took the phone back, staring at the man with equal fondness. “I love him a lot.”

“Tell me all about him!” Roman said. “What’s his name? What’s he like?”

“His name is Virgil. He likes purple and black, Disney movies, and flowers! We work next door to each other—that’s how we met!” Patton gushed. “A tattoo store next to a florists, it’s like a fairy tale almost.”

“He sounds flipping awesome man,” Roman said.

“He is flipping awesome man,” Patton sighed. “You’ll get along so well.”

“I never picked you for the type to go for tattoo artists though,” Roman mused, “but I can see the appeal!”

“Huh?” Patton said, his face pinching adorably. “What do you mean? Virgil isn’t a tattoo artist. He works at the florists,”

Roman blinked in surprise. “You both met working at the florists?”

Patton laughed, displacing his cardigan from around his shoulders a little. “Oh, no, we met at my tattoo place!”

“Huh?” Roman’s head couldn’t figure out how cute, pastel Patton could ever fit in his mental picture of a tattoo artists shop. “You’re joking, Patton-cake.”

“Not at all! I’ll take you around later—you can come meet Thomas and Logan too,” Patton said, flicking through his photos and turning it to show Roman.  
There were four people in the image. They stood outside a window pane filled with flowers—clearly the flower shop. Patton was in the middle with Virgil, the long haired man’s arm outstretched, taking the photo. Either side of them were two new people. They were also gorgeous, one with a large grin and muscles that barely were contained by his clothes, and the other stick thin, wearing a tie and glasses.

“Let me guess,” Roman said with light sarcasm, pointing to the person with the glasses. “This one works at the tattoo shop.”

“Yeah! That’s Logan.”

“Oh.” Roman said, disappointed in himself for such obvious bias. “You work with a nerd.”

“Logan just looks like that,” Patton giggled. “He loves arguing—he’ll call it debating, but it’s arguing—and you’ll both get along swimmingly! You’ll like Thomas too, he loves theatre!”

“Of course he likes theatre, who doesn’t?”

“You’ll fit right in to our little family! I’m so happy you’re back!”

Roman couldn’t help the find smile that grew on his face. “Me too, Pat. Me too,”

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes I want to know what people outside of a tattoo/flowershop couple see and this was my answer


End file.
